


i don't like him

by Expectopatronum28



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Expectopatronum28/pseuds/Expectopatronum28
Summary: Needed a break from my Sid/Claude fic and... made this silliness in the meantime. Take us back to 2012.Please watch in 1080p, I beg you.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	i don't like him

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from my Sid/Claude fic and... made this silliness in the meantime. Take us back to 2012.  
> Please watch in 1080p, I beg you.

[I DON'T LIKE HIM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-S-k09nTrU)


End file.
